falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Sino-Soviet War
The Sino-Soviet War was a large-scale conflict fought between the Soviet Union and China during the mid-late 1980s between the two former communist allies. The war began after Chinese reconnaissance planes were shot down by Soviet Air Forces which was viewed as an act and decleration of war in the eyes of the Chinese. The conflict would span from Mongolia all the way up into Siberia and would be the bloodiest conflict of the entire Cold War. The Soviets eventually won however and by 1988, Chinese forces withdrew from Siberia. Background In 1949, the Soviet Union became close allies with China after Mao Zedong was able to overthrow the Nationalist government and establish the People's Republic of China as a new communist state. The two remained allies up until 1953 following the death of Joseph Stalin and the following act of destalinization which lead to the Sino-Soviet split by the 1960s. In 1964, the Soviet Union began negotiating with the United States of America despite them being their ideological opponents which angered the Chinese further especially in 1966 after China was able to develop and use nuclear weapons. The two would remain at odds with one another and China's form of communism eventually opened up a new front in the Cold War and lead to the change of American foreign policy from stopping Soviet communism to stopping Chinese communism instead. China began to build up its military after the Soviet invasion of Mongolia in 1976 as well as its annexation which China thought would be used as a means of a future Soviet invasion of the country. Throughout the late 1970s and early 1980s, Soviet Premier Boris Stanislav and Chinese Chairman Ran Zhen Mao refused to contact with one another but both denied that a war would errupt however, war did break out in 1984. History Outbreak of Hostilities The war officially began in 1984 when a group of Chinese reconnaissance planes were spotted flying over Mongolia which was a Soviet republic at the time. Soviet fighter jets were scrambeled but rather than give the Chinese pilots rude gestures, they instead attacked the planes and ended up shooting down most of the squad. This was viewed as a decleration of war by the Chinese and in response, a massive invasion force was sent up north and began invading Mongolia. Mongolia would become a battle ground as the small country was torn apart with Chinese troops charging in and Soviet bombs being dropped one by one. Within a month however, the country fell and the Soviets began to retreat to Siberia where they knew that the Chinese would advance to next and began mobilizing their forces stationed in the region. The Invasion of Siberia The Soviet Union's fears did come true as not long after the Chinese took Mongolia, they headed up north and began to invade the Russian mainland. Chairman Ran Zhen Mao said that his goal was to "crush the bitches the capitalist dogs of wall street" and wanted to "restore" the Soviet communist government. The Chinese pushed up north hard and by the winter of 1985, they were already in central Siberia by the time the Soviets launched a successful counter-attack and isolated the Chinese forces in the region. Chinese advancements managed to stop as the harsh winter conditions prevented the Chinese from pushing forward and gave the Soviets a massive advantage as their famous winter was one that gave them many victories in the past. By the year 1985, the United States watched as the Soviets and the Chinese warred in Siberia and feared what would happen if they continued to remain inactive in the conflict. Fearing a potential Chinese invasion of Alaska and into the American mainland, the United States began to support the Soviet Union with American aircraft giving relief supplies and various weapons to the Soviets as well as American President Ronald Reagan lifting the grain embargo and instead imposing it on China in response to their hostile aggression. Reports of Chinese atrocities swept across the Soviet Union as reports of mass murder, rape, and executions by the Chinese made the Russians furious and motivated them to launch a large-scale counter-attack which cut off the Chinese from mainland China and left 65% of the PLA forces stuck behind enemy lines. Soviet Counter-Attack After the Chinese invasion force was cut off from the rest of the Siberia and the Chinese mainland, the Red Army went on the offensive and began launching a counter-attack against the Chinese in an attempt to push them out of Central Siberia. By late 1985, the Soviet counter-attack was launched and they began to retake the Trans-Siberian railroad as well as push forward into Siberia where the remaining Chinese forces were stuck and could only go on the defensive. The United States along with the Commonwealth of European States imposed sanctions on China and pressured them into signing a ceasefire with the Soviets. At first, Ran refused but, he quickly changed his mind after finding out that the Soviets began to commit atrocities against the Chinese and World War II-era brutality was revived and knowing what happened and the wrath of the Soviets and how they could ravage and destroy China, Chairman Ran agreed. Ran would then call Soviet Premier Boris in Moscow and say that he would be willing o sign the ceasefire proposed by the Soviets and they would meet in Berlin where the treaty would be negotiated. The two leaders met in Berlin and the Berlin Accords was signed by both sides. As with accordance with the treaty, China was to be partially disarmed and both sides were to decomission 2/3rds of their bases. While neither side liked the latter, they agreed to it and the Chinese began to withdraw from Siberia. Withdraw and Conclusion Despite both sides agreeing to stop fighting by late 1985, fighting had continued during the initial Chinese withdraw. In accordance with the Berlin Accords, the Red Army allowed the Chinese to use Soviet railways to return home back to China but, these railroads were attacked by radical Chinese soldiers who refused to surrender. In response, the Soviets began arresting the remaining Chinese forces and all who refused to surrender were executed. Much like the Battle of Stalingrad, the enemy was surrounded by the Soviets and eventually either froze to death, withdrew, or surrendered. Up to 1,100,000 Chinese soldiers were captured and remained in Soviet custody while the rest returned home. Back home in China, the Soviet victory caused a masive uproar as thousands of Chinese took to the streets in protest and rioted in cities like Beijing, Shanghai, and Nanking resulting in Mao resigind as Chairman and the near collapse of the Chinese communist party and government. Aftermath The officially ended in 1988 after the remaining Chinese forces in Siberia surrendered and returned home. Over three million Chinese soldiers were sent into the Soviet Union but, less than a million returned as the rest either died or were taken prisoner by the Soviet Union. In an act of pure revenge, the Soviets forced the 1,100,000 captured Chinese soldiers into manuel labor and made them rebuild the damanged infanstructre in Siberia from their initial invasion. Such acts outraged the Chinese but, they would never invade the Soviet Union again knowing that they'd suffer the same fate from before and possibly the same one as Germany from World War II. Soviet-American relations began to warm up after the war and the Cold War officially ended by 1989 with a defeated China being forced to recover and the Soviet troops withdrawing from Afghanistan after the communist government was restored thanks to Soviet support. Category:Events Category:Wars